Love, Obsession, and a Fashion Contest
by Rip CPU
Summary: The title says it all... this fic is a wonderful little romantic comedy. (I hope)


Love, Obsession, and a Fashion Contest  
By: Rip_CPU and Yama/Seifer  
  
Usual Disclaimer: Neither Yama/Seifer or Rip_CPU owns Digimon, nor it's associated characters. This fanfiction was intended for entertainment purposes only, and is does not have any commercial value.   
  
Feel free to take this fanfic, but please inform us first, and give us credit for our work.   
  
Questions? Comment? E-mail them to rip_cpu@hotmail.com, or seifer@axion.net  
  
And now, on with the fic.  
---------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
The last guitar riff penetrated the air, hundreds upon hundreds of cheers rose from the seemingly endless crowds of teenage girls. Matt was pleased. "Thank you! Thank you! I love you all!" he said with a wink at the girls, those weak of heart fainted, the others just screamed louder. The band bowed out and the stage went black.  
  
"Great set guys! We totally rocked!" exclaimed Boomer, the drummer, "Yeah man, that was excellent!" added Rich, lead keyboard, "Any of you get a good look at that hottie in the third row?" "Shane, stop worrying about the girls, we can choose whoever we want! We're famous!" Oh yeah, that's right! Yeah!". 'Shane Hitaro, backup guitar, quintessential ladies man......' thought Matt, 'Yeah right.....'. "Okay boys, time to face the crowds". The band secretly cheered them on and walked out the back doors.  
  
"MATT! I HAVE YOUR BABY!", shouted one obsessed female groupie. "Not her again..." muttered Matt, she had been a regular at all of his past concerts, shouting the same thing over and over...."What are we, chopped liver?", quipped Shane, his remark reflected impishly by Boomer and Rich, "Apparently so", said Matt, a somewhat embarrassed smile fighting it's way onto his face....he surveyed the crowd and finally, his eyes laid upon what he'd been looking for, Mimi and Yolei. "Hey baby!" shouted Mimi, obviously referring to Matt, the two embraced and shared a quick kiss, "Hey babe, what's up?", "You've all met Yolei, right?", Yolei stood close behind Mimi, catching Shane's eyes, "Mimi, why haven't you introduced me to your friend?", "Oops, sorry! This is Yolei, Yolei, this is Shane, he plays guitar in Matt's band". Shane kissed Yolei's hand, "It's a true pleasure to meet you.", Yolei giggled a bit then managed to reply, "You too, you were great up there.", "Thanks.", "AHEM!". Mimi interrupted their conversation, "Yolei, didn't you have something to tell everyone?", "Oh yeah, I'm inviting you all to join us at an exclusive ski lodge next weekend". Boomer thought about it then politely declined, having a family reunion to attend. Rich stammered a little when he was pulled aside by his girlfriend, who smacked him around and declined for him. "Well Shane, I'm free, how about you?", "I got nothin' better to do, sounds like fun anyway". Mimi and Yolei cheered, "Oh, by the way, I invited Sora, Tai and the others.", "Okay, cool, see ya there!", "Call me!". With that, the two girls rushed off to prepare.  
  
"Matt, do you have any idea what we just got ourselves into?" asked Shane.  
"None whatsoever, but it might be fun....maybe I'll get lucky..." Matt  
replied,. a hint of innuendo present in his voice.  
"What? with that pink haired.....",   
"Do you like your teeth?",   
"Yeah",  
"Then don't finish that sentence."  
  
***  
  
Sora looked at her reflection in the mirror again to check that she didn't look nearly as ridiculous as she felt. It was the day after Matt's concert. Sora regretted that she couldn't go to the concert because she had to baby-sit. Currently, she prepared herself for a date with Tai. She looked at her reflection again. She was wearing a simple shirt with blue decorative lines, matching sky blue short skirt, a necklace with the crest of love hanging on the end (the crest was not the real crest, but a custom made jewelry Sora get from Mimi as a gift), as well makeup, eye liner, lipstick...etc.  
  
Sora let out a long sigh. This was too fancy in her opinion. She much preferred to wear her old outfit of jeans and a T-shirt, and only a quick comb of her hair, but Mimi insisted that she needed to wear something more feminine now that she was dating Tai. Sora argued with her, of course, but Mimi was very persuasive. Besides, she did have a point. Sora recalled back to that one time when she and Tai went to the movies, and they were mistaken for a gay couple.  
  
'I know I dress tom-boyish, but I'm not that over the line, am I?' she pondered.  
  
Nevertheless, Sora decided not to take any more chance after that. Not to mention that fact that Mimi forced her to buy dozens of dresses as well as other feminine looking outfits. Mimi even paid for most of the outfits she made Sora buy.   
  
Sora did talk to Tai about, of course, but even though Tai insisted that she wear what she feels best, regardless of other people's opinions, Tai's expression clearly showed he liked the new outfits.  
  
Sora sighed again. She had gotten used to wearing skirts and dresses, but she would just rather wear her old outfits...  
  
*KNOCK KNOCK*  
  
Her train of thought was interrupted as she heard a loud knocking at her door. She turned around excitedly, Tai must be there! She sprinted to the door and opened it. As she presumed, the person standing out was indeed, Taichi Kamiya.  
  
"Ready to go?" he asked.  
  
Sora nodded, "Yup!"  
  
She turned off the lights and closed the door behind her as she walked out of her house. She locked the door and then wrapped her arm around Tai's, "Let's go!"  
  
***  
  
  
The couple arrived at the movie theater shortly afterwards. They argued for awhile about which movie they wanted to watch, but they finally agreed to on that new romantic comedy. Or rather, Sora decided that they would watch the new romantic comedy, while Tai sulked as he wanted to see the new action film movie. Of course, Sora applied her own unique method of persuasion, which convinced Tai very quickly.  
  
The two of them bought their tickets, rushed into the theater, and found their seats just in time to catch the beginning of the movie. They watched for awhile, but after about twenty minutes after the movie started, Sora noticed that Tai seemed to be... distracted.  
  
"What's wrong, honey?" asked Sora "You're not still upset because we're not watching that action film, are you?"  
  
"No, it's not that," replied Tai, "I'm just worried about leaving Kari at home, all alone,"  
  
"It that it?" questioned Sora, "Oh come on Tai, you know Kari can handle it. She's almost a teenager now. Besides, she is far more mature than most people her age. Even more than most people older than she is. She's stayed home alone before, and nothing has happened. Don't worry about it."  
  
Tai looked at Sora, "Maybe you're right. I guess I just worry too much about her. Am I being over-protective?"  
  
Sora laughed a little, "Just a bit, but that shows that you care about your sister. And I like that,"  
  
"I suppose so. I just get worried every time she's at home alone,"  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, at the Kamiya residence, some very interesting things are going on. Some very, very interesting things. Inside Kari's bedroom as that same moment, the curtains are pulled down, the door is locked, and the lights were turned off. Voices can be heard emanating from the room.  
  
"Kari, are you sure your brother won't be back soon?" asked a masculine voice,  
  
"TK, don't worry about it!" replied a soft feminine voice, "Sora told me that she and Tai are going to the movies today, so Tai won't be back untill at least an hour later. Now come on!"  
  
"Wha.... Kari... OH!.... mmmmmmmmmmmm......"  
  
***  
  
Back at the theater, Sora looked at her boyfriend and smiled.  
  
"She's not as alone as you think..." said Sora softly.  
  
"What did you say?" asked Tai  
  
"Oh! I mean... Kari has Miko, to keep her company. You know, Kari's cat?" Sora quickly replied,  
  
Tai raised an eyebrow, and said nothing.  
  
Sora leaned closer to Tai and pressed her lips against his. After a few moments, she broke contact and said, "Don't worry. Kari is fine. More than fine,"  
  
"Okay, if you say so," replied Tai as he moved to kiss Sora again.  
  
After about twenty minutes later, Sora asked,   
"Tai? Why did we pay money to just come here and make out?"  
  
"Does it matter?" replied Tai  
  
Sora didn't respond, but merely kissed him again, and again, and again.  
  
***  
  
Several rows behind the two couple, a lone figure sat, unnoticed by Tai or Sora. He paid no attention to the movie, but instead carefully watched the couple. In his right hand, he clutched a crushed pop can, its contents spilling out, dripping everywhere. The figure did not seem to notice, or did not care.   
  
The figure watched as Tai and Sora cuddled and kissed each other. A fury seems to burn inside this person, and it is getting larger and larger each time Tai comes into contact with Sora. Finally, being unable to stand it anymore, the figure threw the pop can onto the floor and exited the theater. Just before he stepped out the exit, he turned back and looked at the couple once more.  
  
'Soon, my dear Sora, soon you shall be mine...'  
  
***  
  
Mimi arrived at Matt's house around eight, Yolei and Shane were to arrive later. They were gathering to go up to the ski lodge. Matt got permission to use his dad's van to drive up so everything was fine. "Hey babe, I see you've packed.", "Yep, all packed and ready!". Matt led Mimi to the couch and sat down with her, their conversation continued on for a few minutes but the sexual tension between them burst. They started making out right there on the couch. An hour passed, they were still making out when Shane  
and Yolei arrived. "You little horndog! Always gettin' your groove on!" joked Shane, looking at Matt, who appeared tangled up with Mimi, "Uh, guys? We're here, can we leave now?", asked Yolei. Matt realized that the two were in the room and quickly regained composure, "Uh...ahem, yes.....of  
course". Everyone packed their bags into the car and drove off.  
  
Matt turned the engine and they all drove off. They drove in silence for some time, Matt shattered the silence with a few questions about the lodge, Mimi answered them all. Soon, the questioning turned into light flirting and soon into heavier flirting. Once again, the tension grew and grew, it was really lucky for them that the gas tank was running on empty. The van pulled over at the next gas station. Matt tossed a credit card at Shane and told him to fill it up. Matt motioned for Mimi to follow him into the station's restroom. Half an hour after Shane had paid for the gas, the two emerged, slightly unkempt, from the restroom. Matt combed his hair and Mimi did the same(to her hair). Soon, they continued driving. This pattern continued until they reached the lodge...........  
  
***  
  
"WHERE ON EARTH ARE THEY?"   
  
"For god's sake Tai, will you just be patient? I'm sure they are just held up in traffic or something," replied Sora,  
  
Tai, Sora, TK, Kari, and Izzy were at the parking lot of the ski resort. They have been for the past twenty some minutes, waiting for the others to arrive. They had all agreed to meet in the parking lot. However, Tai now regretted to having agreed to that, as he was freezing. It just so happened the heater in he car was out of order.  
  
"But they're late! We've been waiting here for over twenty minutes!" complained Tai  
  
"Tai, we agreed to meet here at 10:00 am," explained Sora, "We arrived at around 9:45, and it's only five minutes after ten right now. They're only five minutes late. We just arrived a bit early,"  
  
"Well, why couldn't they just arrive on time? Or even better, a little bit early, like we did." said Tai, "We freezing here waiting for those guys. Right?"  
  
Kari shook her head.  
  
"No really," said TK  
  
"Actually, I'm feeling a little too warm," replied Izzy  
  
Sora giggled and said "Tai, it's not their fault that you didn't wear enough layers of clothing, or that you're too cheap to pay for fixing your heater,"  
  
"I'm not cheap," insisted Tai "I'm just broke. I spent my last few bucks taking you to that movie. And we didn't even watch any of the film either, we just sat there and... you know..."  
  
"You didn't seem to mind at the time. In fact, I brought this same argument up, and you replied 'Does it matter?' My, how quickly your opinion changes,"  
  
Tai merely sighed and said "Thank god Mimi and Yolei are paying for all this..."  
  
***  
  
Inside the resort, a figure clad in black made his way to his room. He unlocked the door, and stepped inside. The room contained a bed, a desk, a window, and a bathroom. The curtains were currently pulled down, and even if they weren't, the room was too high up to see anything inside clearly from the outside. On the desk, there was a small laptop computer. By the window, a high powered camera. Although it seems rather normal right now, there was something very odd in the room.  
  
Pictures. There were pictures all over. On every single wall, there were pictures. Pictures of all sizes, normal ones, enlarged ones, sticker ones, wallet sized ones, posters... all sorts. They fill each wall completely. Not a single space on the walls was not covered with pictures. There were even some pictures on the ceiling. All these pictures had a common point. They all contained the same thing. They were all pictures of Sora Takenochi. The pictures of Sora coated the room like something out of a bad horror film.  
  
The figure sat down in front of the desk, and booted up his computer. The entire computer contained only one file. The file labeled "sora.exe". The figure opened the program. This program was an extensive database containing information on Sora. Every little bit of info you can imagine. Her full name, her date of birth, her family, her friends, her likes, her dislikes, her hobbies, her favorite music, her favorite movie, her favorite actor, her phone number, her address, her measurements, and her day to day schedule.   
  
The figure double clicked on "Sora's schedule for today" and typed in:  
  
9: 43 - Arrival at Sky Resort  
!0: 06 - Waiting for friends to arrive at resort  
  
The figure finished, and exited the program. As he turned off his laptop and closed it, a label on the laptop can be seen. The label reads:  
  
"Property of Hurosho Tatsugami"  
  
The figure walked over to the window, and opened the curtains slightly. He looked down, and saw the parking lot of the sky resort. Taking his high powered camera, he scanned the parking lot until he found what he was looking for. Sora. The figure took another picture to add to his extensive collection.  
  
'The time is near, Sora,' he thought 'Very soon, we shall be together.'   
  
***  
  
After about another twenty minutes of waiting, Matt's van finally arrived at the resort parking lot.   
  
"WHY THE HELL DID IT TAKE YOU GUYS SO LONG TO ARRIVE?" inquired Tai the moment Matt got out of his van.  
  
"Um..." replied Matt "We had a... umm... flat tire..."   
  
"Oh! Is that what that was? A flat tire?" asked Shane "So that's why you and Mimi were in that bathro...ouch!"  
  
Shane's sentence was cut off as Matt's elbow 'accidentally' dug deeply and painfully into his left kidney.  
  
Tai was about to comment, but before he could say anything, they were interrupted by a group of teenage girls excitedly screaming and charging at Matt.  
  
"Look! It's Yama! Can I have your autograph?"  
  
"Cut off a some of his hair!"  
  
"I touched him! I touched him!"  
  
"I got part his shirt!"  
  
"Give me your autograph, Yama, please?"  
  
Within a few moments, Matt was surrounded by legions of screaming fans, while the others were pushed away by around 20 meters.   
  
"Gee, look at that," commented Shane sardonically "Matt's very popular, and the girls are all after him. It so right that they don't even notice me, who is also in the same band as Matt. Sheesh! What is wrong with the fans. Don't they know Matt's not the only member of our band. It's always 'Matt! Matt! Matt!' Never 'Shane! Shane! Shane!'"  
  
Yolei shoot Shane a angry look of disapproval.  
  
"Not that, I like being mobbed by tons of teenage girls or anything..." covered up Shane quickly.  
  
Mimi certainly didn't enjoy having Matt being surrounded by beautiful girls either. "Come on!" she said angrily "Let's check in. Mr. Ishida can join us when he isn't too busy being enjoying the presence of his loving fans"  
  
***  
  
The group, minus Matt, all went into the lobby of the resort lodge and checked in. Mimi had already called and booked their rooms beforehand. They got their keys to their rooms, and began sorting out room arrangements.  
  
"So, Mimi, and me will be in room 23, Sora and Kari in room 26," said Yolei  
  
Izzy nodded, "While me and Tai will be in room 25, Shane, Matt, and TK will be in room 24,"   
  
"That sound okay to everyone?" asked Sora,  
  
Everyone else nodded in agreement.   
  
At this time, Matt staggered in. His shirt was ripped, his hair was all messed up, and he had lipstick marks on his face.   
  
Matt saw the angry look on Mimi's face, and he quickly walked over to apologize.   
  
"Mimi..." he began.  
  
However, Mimi refused to listen to him. Instead, Mimi turned to Yolei and said   
  
"Yolei, did you get the information on the fashion contest yet?"  
  
Yolei nodded and replied "Yup! And I entered everyone, just like you said,"  
  
At this, everyone else was rather surprised.   
  
"What fashion contest," asked Tai  
  
"They're having a fashion contest here at the resort! Didn't you know? There's a poster for it right there," answered Mimi as she pointed to the wall to her left.  
  
Indeed, there was a poster advertising a fashion contest.  
  
"So that's why you invited us here!" exclaimed Sora "You two were never the outdoors type. I was wondering why you invited to go skiing. You planned to go to this contest all along!"  
  
Yolei nodded.  
  
"And we're all entering as the models!" said Mimi excitedly "Izzy! Show them the pictures!"  
  
Izzy turned on his every present yellow laptop, and opened up pictures of Mimi, Yolei, Shane, Matt, Tai, TK, Kari, and Sora all in various fancy costumes.  
  
"Me and Yolei designed these ourselves!" continued Mimi, "And we had Izzy use his computer to show us how they would look on you guys."  
  
"Izzy! You knew this all along?" said Tai, shocked "And you didn't tell me? I thought you were my friend, but instead you plotted to drag us into this..."  
  
"I'm sorry Tai. There is no limit to how many entries you can submit, and there was both a male and a female division. So, Mimi designed a ton of clothing, but she needed models," said Izzy " She originally asked me, Davis, Cody, and Joe, but we all refused. That's why Davis, Cody and Joe didn't come here! That whole thing with them all being sick? It was an excuse. Anyway, Mimi wouldn't stop bothering me, so she said I had to at least help her in some way."  
  
"And you're all going to help me win? Right guys?" asked Mimi  
  
"Well... okay Mimi," answered Kari, "Because you're my friend, I'll help. And TK will model as well, won't you TK?"  
  
"Uh.... right," replied TK  
  
"Sora? How about you?" asked Mimi  
  
"Well... I don't know, Mimi...." replied Sora "You know how I feel about these things..."  
  
"Come on Sora! Help out a friend! I've designed the perfect outfit for you..." begged Mimi  
  
"Well... okay..." agreed Sora, against her better judgement.   
  
"Shane?" asked Yolei as she move closer to him and gave him the puppy dog look "You'll help us too, won't you?  
  
"Um... sure! Of course!"  
  
"Well, I certainly will not do such a thing!" said Matt  
  
"FINE!" yelled Mimi "Who needs you anyway!"  
  
Realizing that he just screwed up big time, Matt moved closer to Mimi and said "Okay... I'll do it... just forgive me, okay?"  
  
Mimi did not reply.  
  
"Well, this leaves Tai," said Izzy  
  
"Uh-un. No way, no how. I won't do it" replied Tai,  
  
"Come on Tai, everyone else agreed to model." said Kari  
  
Tai muttered "Fine," but he kept mumbling something under his breath.  
  
"Okay! It's settled. now let go to our rooms,." said Yolei.  
  
The group moved towards their rooms, but Matt grabbed Mimi and pulled her to one side.  
  
"Mimi, please, just give me a minute, and I'll explain about the fans,"  
  
Mimi thought for a moment, then said "Fine! But make it quick,"  
  
***  
  
During this whole time, a dark figure leaned against a nearby wall, and carefully eavesdropped on the conversation without any members of the group noticing.  
  
'Fashion contest? This should prove to be interest.' he thought ' This will work to my plans, my dear Sora...'  
  
***  
  
Everyone gathered their bags and went to their respective rooms, Tai still sulking about having to be in the fashion contest. Sora and Kari had finished unpacking and went to go talk with Yolei about the contest. Just when they sat down, Mimi stormed in angrily, slamming the door behind her. "Mimi, what's wrong?" inquired Sora, "Matt! That's what's wrong! He was apologizing to me and right when he got to the 'You're the only one' bit guys always give you, he rubbernecked and watched a ski bunny coated in  
spandex shimmy and forgot all about me! I can't believe he's so insensitive!". Mimi choked in and out of sobs throughout the entire story. "Aw.....poor girl, c'mere..." Sora motioned for Mimi to come closer and she hugged her. "It's okay, all guys do that...It's natural..c'mon, calm down...". The other girls joined in trying to calm MImi down. Matt had obviously hurt her a lot.  
  
***  
  
"This is totally unfair!", shouted Matt, punching the wall in his room angrily. "Dude, calm down, Mimi will come to her senses". Shane was trying to sleep, obviously to no avail. "How can I relax? My relationship with Mimi is totally on the rocks! I don't understand, what I did was natural!", "I hear ya dude, everyone does it", "Why can't Mimi see that?!". Shane sat up, TK was already fast asleep so he had no knowledge of Matt's dilemma. "I think Mimi wants a heavy commitment out of you.", Matt calmed down a bit and thought this over, 'a commitment?' he thought..."I never thought about it that way...but what more could she want? We're already almost uncontrollably attracted to each other. She knows I love her.....what does she want?". "I dunno man, just sleep on it, it'll come to you.". Matt reluctantly went to his bed and tried to sleep. Shane rolled over in his and fell fast asleep.  
  
***  
  
Yolei left her room, Mimi had wanted a drink and she offered to get one for her. She walked quietly towards the drink machine next to the icemaker and bought Mimi a can of iced tea. Walking back to the room, Yolei spotted someone in front of her door. The lights were dimmed so it was near impossible to determine who it was. The figure appeared to be listening at the door, he then entered something on a laptop and ran off.   
  
As Yolei got closer to the room, she began to hear alot of noises coming through the door. Alot of angry noise. She opened the door, and saw a pink pillow flying towards her head. Yolei yelped in surpise and ducked, dropping the drink in the process. After making sure no more object as being launched towards her, Yolei stood up again. To her surprise, she say Mimi, violently hitting Sora with another pink pillow. It didn't appear to be a friendly pillow fight, as Mimi had an expression of outraged anger, and Sora beared one of pain and sorrow.   
  
"HOW DARE YOU! SORA! YOU...YOU...YOU STUPID, UNEDUCATED TOMBOY!" cried Mimi as she continued hitting her.  
  
"Mimi! I'm sorry! OW! I didn't mean that! OW!" replied Sora in between pants and yelps of pain.  
  
Yolei quickly ran in between the two girls and attempted to stop the fighting. Mimi threw the pillow down on the floor harshly, and and began sobbing again, as Sora gathered herself, climbing back to her feet.   
  
"There, there," said Yolei as she put a hand around Mimi's shoulder, "What happened?"  
  
Mimi merely continued sobbing. Yolei turned and looked at Sora, who had a...rather odd expression.  
  
"Well, Mimi was still crying, and I was trying to cheer her up," started Sora, "She ask 'What doesn't he like me anymore? I'm still the girl I always was! Still pretty, sincer, and fashionable,' "  
  
"But then...*sniff*," contined Mimi, "Then... she *sniff*... Sora said..."  
  
"Said what?" asked Yolei, thinking Sora must have said something really horrible, but is still confused because Sora wouldn't say someting really horrible.  
  
"She said... *sniff* 'Well, maybe pink isn't in fashion anymore' !" declared Mimi, as if it was the greatest crime of the century,  
  
Yolei stared at Mimi with a rather blank expression.   
  
"Mimi! I meant that as a joke, to cheer you up," explained Sora,  
  
"You don't... *sniff* joke... about pink! Pink is always in fashion!" retorted Mimi.  
  
"There, there" comforted Yolei, "Sora is sorry. You've two have been friends for so long, it's stupid to fight over something like this."  
  
Mimi looked at Yolei, and at Sora, then back at Yolei again, "Yolei, your right. Sora, can you forgive me?"  
  
Sora nodded, "Of course, and I'm sorry too,"  
  
The two girls hugged eached other for a moment, then Yolei spoke up again,  
  
"Hey! How about we go skiing now? Mimi, you can try on that new pink ski outfit you brought, and I saw some really good looking guys on the slopes,"  
  
Upon hearing this, the pink haired girl jumped up excitedly, and rushed over to change into her new outfit.  
  
***  
  
Twenty minutes later, the three girls left their room, and headed for the ski rental area. As the left, a dark figure walked into the hallway.   
  
The figure looked around to make sure no one was around, and quickly pulled out a small box from his pocket. Opening the box, an asortment of lock picking devices were revealed, and the figure quickly took out one of the tools. In less than a minute, Hurosho was in the three girls' room.  
  
After another twenty minutes, the stalker poked his head out of the room. After making sure again that no one was in the nearby, he walked out of the room, accidentally stepping on the can Yolei dropped earlier.  
  
Locking the door behind him, the figure headed back towards his own room, confident that those hidden cameras he just installed were in perfect condition, and will not be detected.  
  
  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  



End file.
